Une bataille de Titans et de Dieux
by Kotone no neko
Summary: Une bataille prend fin et une nouvelle commence... En hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une bataille de Titans et de Dieu (attention titre pourri)**_

Auteur: Moi, Kotone no cat.

Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas.

Rating: 13ans+ (pour être sure et certaine)

Attention, il y a du yaoi assez sous entendu.

Hadès était battu et alors que ils essayaient de partir des Enfers; il y eut une grande lumière et devant eux se trouvaient de gauche à droite:

-les 2 jumeaux divins, Apollon et Artémis

-Zeus

-Poséidon

-Asclépios

-Arès

-Aphrodite

-Héphaïstos.

Tous étaient très surpris! Que faisaient-ils donc ici? Finalement, Saorie posa la question et son père lui répondit que elle devait retourner en Olympe parce que les Titans c'était enfui du Tartare! La déesse de la guerre demanda alors pourquoi étaient-ils autant à venir? Ils apprirent donc que Zeus devait les (elle et ses chevaliers) prévenir; Poséidon venait juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait (bien entendu suivi de Sorente et Thétis); Apollon et Artémis avaient émis le besoin de sortir de l'Olympe; Arès voulait voir la fin de la bataille alors il boudait de ne pas avoir pu; Aphrodite voulait suivre ses 2 amants (Arès et Héphaïstos); Héphaïstos disait qu'il voulait pas que ses amants joue sans lui; et Asclépios était venu pour les soigné.

Tous furent donc soignés tout en écoutant les informations, Hadès aussi fut soigné puis il fut obligé de ressusciter tout les morts lors de ces 4 guerres saintes. Vu que cette guerre serait la plus dure jamais faites parce que les Titans avaient 4 panthéons alliés (celui égyptien, celui hindou, celui chinois et celui aztèque) et eux n'en n'avait que 2 (celui nordique et celui celte).

Malgré cela, les retrouvailles (ceux qui étaient dans les sanctuaires avaient été téléportés ici) furent joyeuse: Shun et les autres anciens apprenti(e)s (+leur maitre bien que plus dignement jusqu'à ce que ils lui sautent dessus pour un câlin en tout cas) de l'île d'Andromède. Seiya fit un câlin et un bisou à tous même ceux qu'il connaissait pas (comme ça pas de jaloux) mais il y en eu beaucoup plus d'un pour sa sœur. Shyriu fit juste une poignée de main à tous. Hyoga fit un simple salut de la main. Ikki regarda le tout tranquillement mais sauta faire des câlins à Esméralda (qui pour moi ne ressemble pas à Shun mais bon...).

Mu fut plaqué au sol par son disciple alors il ne put faire que des retrouvailles orales. Aldé' écrasa tout le monde pour les câlin. Saga salua tout le monde timidement mais fut écraser par son frère qui partit direct saluer les autres puis fut prit dans les bras d'un sagittaire refusent de le lâcher sous les rires de tous. Kanon saluait joyeusement. Masque de mort (soit Angelo pour les intimes) resta seul dans son coin jusqu'à ce que Shura puis Aphrodite ne viennent le rejoindre après avoir eux aussi saluer plus ou moins calmement. Aiolia, lui, resta dans les bras de son aigle. Shaka alla voir ses disciples et leur parla. Dohko lui se comportait en papi gâteau avec tous sauf Shion qu'il prit dans ses bras pour le soulever de terre. Milo resta bouiné dans les bras de Camus. Aioros vint saluer son frère puis s'occupa d'un certain gémeau. Shura salua un peu tout le monde puis partit vers le Cancer. Camus eu juste le temps de saluer ses disciples (Crystal et Hyoga). Aphrodite fit la même chose que le Capricorne mais plus vivement. Shion fut direct prit par une Balance et ne put saluer personne.

Les autres chevaliers d'Athéna chahutaient joyeusement entre eux comme tout les guerriers ressuscité(e)s.

Je sais ce chapitre est assez court et il y a beaucoup de fautes et de gros pâté mais bon j'ai quand même droit à un commentaire? S'il vous plait? (si vous en laissez pas je m'en ficherais un peu mais bon...)


	2. Chapter 2

Préparer une nouvelle bataille...

Auteur: toujours moi, Kotone no cat.

Saint seiya ne m'appartient pas (mais sa vous le saviez).

Rating: ça change pas 13 ans plus.

Attention yaoi très sous entendu.

Aussi pour les intéressé(e)s (y en a?) je cherches un(e) correcteur (correctrice).

kira pain: D'accord, je vais suivre tes conseilles et essayer de ralentir le rythme. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

Kardiamilo: Merci à toi de me rassurer sur mes fautes et pour ton commentaire ^^. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Pour la description des retrouvailles, je me suis éclatée à la faire, par contre j'aurais du faire aussi les Marinas, guerriers divin et spectres. Si tu veux je mettrais un flashback dessus.

Maintenant le chapitre 2!

Une fois tout les guerriers calmés, les dieux expliquèrent à nouveau ce qui allait se passer: Une nouvelle bataille plus difficile que celle faites jusque là! Pour qu'ils puissent gagner celle-ci, ils auraient tous un entrainement spécial avec différents dieux mais aussi avec des guerrier(e)s plus âgé(e)s que eux.

« Mais c'est p***** d'idiot! Hurla Angelo du Cancer.

-As-tu un commentaire Cancer? Demanda tranquillement le dieu des dieux.

-Oui, c'est totalement c**. Répondit furieusement le gold saint en question.

-Non Cancer, il faut absolument que vous appreniez de nouvelles techniques. Toi par exemple, tu n'en a qu'une. Répliqua gentiment le roi des dieux.

-... Deathmask (Masque de mort) ne trouva rien a redire.

-Bon, je vais vous dire qui va vous entrainer:

Vous, les béliers, se sera Héphaïstos et ses forgerons qui vous aideront!

Taureau, toi se sera Arès et ses Bersekers.

Castor et toi aussi Pollux se sera...

-Euh nous c'est Saga et Kanon! Coupèrent les Gemini.

-J'avais oublié, bref, vous serez entrainés par... Flute, j'ai oublié! (tout le monde est par terre) Ah, je m'en souviens! Vous irez chez Nissyen et Evnissyen ! Cancer, tu iras chez Hel. Lion, tu iras chez moi. Virgo, toi tu sera notre espion chez les Titans donc tu te débrouilleras pour aller Bouddha qui est notre seul allié dans la mythologie Hindou. Balance, tu iras chez Toutatis. Scorpion, tu iras chez Loki puisses-tu le rendre plus sage et moins gamin. Sagittaire, tu iras avec les Geminis. Capricorne, tu ira chez Tyr. Verseau, tu iras chez Odin. Pisces, tu iras chez Aphrodite. Les autres, je le dirais plus tard maintenant allez chercher vos affaires et revenez ici!

Les chevaliers se rendirent alors compte que ils étaient au sanctuaire, ensuite (après qu'ils ont pris leurs affaires) ils allèrent aux Enfers (à nouveau) pour les spectres, puis aux sanctuaire sous-marin puis à Asgard.

Après avoir mangés un buffet à la celte avec différents dieux, les lieux d'entrainement furent dit:

-Seiya irait chez Épona avec Hagen et Baian.

-Hyoga irait chez Odin avec Siegfried, Crystal et Isaac.

-Shyriu irait chez Loki avec Albérich et Kaasa.

-Shun irait chez Pan avec Fenril, Io et Ceshire (elle les avait demander elle même pour leur lien avec les animaux.)

-Ikki irait chez Hestia.

-Mime irait chez Apollon et Artémis avec Sorente et Orphée.

-Syd et Bud iraient chez Nissyen et Evnissyen.

-Thor irait chez Thor.

-Les trois Juges iraient chez Tyr.

-Les autres guerriers iraient chez divers divinités.

Tout le monde partis vers leurs lieux d'entrainements.

Pov Mu:

Les forges d'Héphaïstos sont impressionnantes, non pas pour leur beauté mais par leurs tailles. Elles se trouvent au milieu d'un champs de fleurs gigantesque. Ces forges sont en acier donnant une touche grise au centre de toutes ces couleurs. L'intérieur est gris aussi partout même dans ma chambre. Cette chambre est assez classique, un lit dans un coin avec une table de chevet et une armoire pour mes affaires et mes outils. Un bureau dans un coin avec un ordinateur portable. Toutes les chambres sont pareils où du moins celle de mon maitre et la mienne le sont. Bon, maintenant, je devrais dormir demain est une longue journée...

Pov Aldébaran:

Les camps d'Arès sont impressionnants! Quelle taille! Mais les chambres, elles, sont minuscules, juste un lit et rien d'autre, c'est minimalisme... Mais, il y a un ordi dans un coin de la chambre. Bon, je vais devoir dormir le cessez le feu a commencé.

Pov Saga:

Cet endroit est beau! Très beau! Au début, j'aurais un côté beau et l'autre mauvais comme les 2 jumeaux mais pourtant comme nous ils se sont réconciliés et maintenant ,ils sont tout les 2 ni parfaitement mauvais, ni parfaitement bon. Les chambres, elles sont confortables. Deux lits superposés (+1 tout seul pour nous), deux bureaux et deux ordinateurs portables par chambre. Bon, on se couche.

(Kanon pense la même chose que Saga sauf que en plus il se plaint des couleurs donc je ne citerai pas).

Pov Deathmask:

Cet endroit me rappelle les Enfers en plus moche... Que des cailloux même pas de temples, rien, que des cailloux... Les chambres, encore pire, un cercueil et un ordi... Pas plus! Si c'est ça, je vais pioncer.

Pov Aiolia:

La cité des cieux, woaw... C'est grand et entièrement en nuage, c'est tout doux et cela me fais rebondir! Seul petit problème, on peut enlever les nuages qui sont sous des pieds. Et si on chute, ouh ça fait mal... Enfin, non, parce que y a un nuage qui viens sous tes pieds dans ce genre de cas, mais... Quand même quoi! La chambre, c'est des nuages pour tout les meubles sauf pour l'ordinateur. Fatigué moi... Je vais dormir...

Pov Shaka:

Pff... Toujours à attendre d'arriver...

Pov Dohko:

Tiens, Toutatis a du s'inspirer de Astérix pour faire son village! Même village, seul différence: les habitants. Les chambres pareilles sauf que y a un ordi sur le bureau en bois. Bon, maintenant dodo!

Pov Milo:

Fait froid! Au moins y a une couette dans ma chambre avec le lit et l'ordi mais rien de plus et on est sous la neige! Euh, pourquoi ce type m'a endormi a coup de massue? (Parce que tu faisais trop de bruit d'après lui...)

(Aioros pense pareil que Saga)

Pov Shura:

Bon, c'est un tribunal géant... J'ai rien d'autre à dire. Ah si, pourquoi les chambres sont vides!? Sauf l'ordi. Bon faut dormir par terre... Pfff, je sens que je vais m'éclater...

Pov Camus:

Ah, c'est endroit me rappelle la Sibérie en plus habités. Et confortable aussi. Un bon lit douillet... Un ordinateur posé sur un bureau près d'une armoire... Des tapis sur le sol... Quel confort! Bon, maintenant faut dormir...

Pov Aphrodite:

Quel endroit magnifique! Un champ de fleurs multicolores avec une superbe villa blanches et une piscine! Les chambres, quel bonheur! Un lit sentant la rose et douillet comme pas possible! Un bureau assortie aux rideaux et aux lit sur lequel est posé un ordinateur! Une armoire remplie d'accessoires et de vêtements aussi léger qu'une plume et des tapis d'une douceur infinie... Ah, je vais me plaire ici! Bon maintenant, je dors parce que demain faut tout ranger...

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Un peu plus long que celui d'avant. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Au prochain chapitre, on voit l'arriver de quelques autres guerriers puis le début de leurs entrainements respectif! A la prochaine! Un petit commentaire? Je suis prête à tout entendre (si c'est constructif quand c'est mauvais évidement). De tout façon si vous postez pas je m'en ficherais comme de l'an 40 (qui est peut-être intéressant).


	3. Après le sommeil, c'est le rangement!

Après le sommeil, c'est le rangement!

Bon, je vais pas le réécrire encore une fois, je pense que tout le monde a comprit maintenant... Aussi, je ne publierais de chapitre que le samedi et parfois le dimanche mais (peut-être) pas tout les dimanches... Aussi, quand il y a déjà une description de chez tel ou tel dieu je n'en remettrais pas parce que il y a d'autres personnes!

Attention mention de yaoi!

Pas de commentaires à répondre alors voilà, y a rien. Voilà, le nouveau chapitre tant (?) attendu!

Pov Seiya:

C'est CA chez Épona! C'est une **énorme **plaine entourée de forêt! On va dormir à la belle étoile youpi! Par contre... Je le branche **où** l'ordi?

Pov Shun:

Voilà doc à quoi ressemble le sanctuaire de Pan, c'est une immense forêt. Nous dormiront donc dehors... Pan a décidé que pour que notre côté ''animal'' ressorte; il passerait pendant toute la nuit du nyan cat... Bizarrement, je me mis à rêver de chat volant...

Pov Ikki:

Ahhh, une chambre avec un lit... Quand je pense que certains vont sans doute dormir dehors... ''éclate de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse par Hestia qu'il avait réveillé''.

Pov Mime:

On va dormir dans **une salle de concert**! Je sais qu'on est tous musiciens mais qu'en même...

(Thor pense la même chose que tout se qui sont à Asgard, bien qu'avec un dieu différent je ne remettrais pas un truc dessus...)

Pov Shion:

Bon, aller faut ranger les affaires maintenant... Les vêtements dans l'armoire, les outils... Sous le lit, le mouton en peluche sous l'oreiller moutons et les figurines d'agneaux, de béliers, de brebis et de moutons sur le bureau! Et le reste, euh, bah je vais les entasser là... Voilà, enfin tout et rangé!

Pov Mu:

J'ai bien fait de tout ranger hier... Les outils et les vêtements dans l'armoire... Et le reste à sa place...

Pov Kiki:

Pfffff... Je déteste ranger... J'ai une idée! Je vais tout mettre là puis entasser mes peluches dessus sauf la boite à outils qui sera sur le bureau! Mu n'y verra que du feu!

Pov Aldébaran:

Euh... On range où les affaires? Bah... Je vais les mettre sous le lit...

Pov Saga:

Comme quand on était enfant... Oui, cela se passe comme lorsque qu'on était petit... Aioros me fait un sourire qui me fait craquer et Kanon en profite pour s'éclipser pour que je fasse à sa place et le pire... C'est que sa marche...

Pov Kanon:

Que j'aime tout faire faire par Saga! Il est tellement obsédé par Aioros!

Pov Angelo (Deathmask):

Aller je balance les affaires dans le cercueil et hop c'est rangé! Je vais enfin pouvoir fumé!

Pov Aiolia:

Aller! Je balance tout les trucs dans l'armoir puis je vais sur l'ordi!

Pov Shaka:

Quand es-ce que j'arrive...

Pov Dohko:

Bon aller au boulot, faut ranger... (au bout de 5 minutes) Au pire, je balance tout sous le lit... (1 seconde après) Aller je le fait! Puis re-dodo.

Pov Milo:

Aie! Mal à la tête... Bon je met tout les affaires là bas! Sauf de quoi m'habiller! Bon, 6 sous pulls, 3 pulls, … (je vous épargne tout ce qu'il met...)

Pov Aioros:

Pendant queSaga range tout, je peux l'observer à loisir(en gros il regarde Saga pendant que celui ci range...).

Pov Shura:

Au moins, on n'a pas à ranger... On a juste un tiroir et on doit tout mettre dedans pour les affaires...

(Camus rangeant tout correctement je ne mettrais pas pour pas que vous ennuyer)

(Aphrodite comme Camus range tout comme il faut alors on le saute...)

Fin du chapitre. Je sais, je n'ai fait que le rangement des ors et ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent! Mais je me rattraperais pour le prochain chapitre! Aussi, j'arrête les Pov, je suis pas nulle pour cela. Alors je ferais un peu autrement... On ne verra pas comment rangent les autres personnages. Désolé! Aussi, je commencerais bientôt une nouvelle fanfic! Un cross-over Saint Seiya et Pokémon! J'ai déjà des idées sur qui est quelle pokémon, mais si quelqu'un propose un personnage avec un pokémon, j'accepterais sans doute (en laissant un petit merci à la personne en question; anonyme ou pas)! Je posterais cette fanfic d'ici sans doute un bon moment alors penser à me le rappelez!


	4. Chapter 4

Aller! À l'entrainement!

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, oui je sais je suis en retard! Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Attention mention de yaoi!

Pas de commentaires anonymes, alors y a rien...

Forges d'Héphaïstos:

Le matin était assez avancé lorsque arrivèrent les trois béliers dorés, ils avaient été appelés par le dieu forgeron pour commencer leurs entrainements...

Il fut décidé que Kiki devra pouvoir faire des pièges rapidement avec un quelconque matériaux à la fin de cet entrainement; Mu, lui, devra être capable de réparer une armure en moins de 10 minutes sans sang! Shion, devra, quant à lui, soigner les blessés avec l'aide d'un des 6 soigneurs d'Asclépios.

Le jeune apprenti bélier fit des piège toute la journée qu'il testa sur son malheureux entraineur... Entre les pièges classiques (filets, trous et machin dans le genre) et les pièges plus originaux (comme le canon qui l'a envoyé à l'autre bout des forges...), il eut son compte pour la journée et décida que le lendemain, il ferait mieux de montrer des pièges au futur bélier d'or plutôt que lui dire d'en créer...

Le bélier d'or en titre, lui, passa toute sa journée à apprendre à réparer sans sang des armures et finalement n'en construit aucune... Alors, il fut punit, il devra copier 1000 fois: ''Je dois faire mon travail et ne pas paresser à l'entrainement.'' pour le lendemain matin.

Le Pope n'eut pas de blessés à soigner et donc son entraineur n'eut rien à lui faire faire alors dès que celui ci eut tourné le dos: il regarda divers films sur Internet et aussi divers dessins animés plus ou moins de son âge.

Camps d'Arès:

A peine quelques minutes après le réveil d'Aldébaran, il fut amené à une arène et combattu. Du début de la journée au Midi, il se battit à main nu puis de Midi à 18h, il combattit avec son cosmos puis jusqu'au couvre-feu, ce fut des combats avec des épées en bois.

Sanctuaire de Nissyen et Evnissyen:

En début d'après-midi, Saga, Kanon, Aioros et les jumeaux Asgardiens allèrent voir les divinités nordique à gémellité. Les deux dieux leurs annoncèrent que ils allaient chacun apprendre à manier une arme. Les golds saints firent remarqués que les armes leurs étaient interdite. Et après un éclat de rire et des farces, les jumeaux divins leurs apprirent que leurs vraies divinités protectrices devraient être Nike et Dike; mais aussi que Pan comptait bien tout remettre en place grâce à ses faibles (un chevalier d'Athéna au 7ème sens inné possédant le 8ème sens, un des principaux marinas de Poséidon, un guerrier divin et un spectre: **faibles**?!) protégés.

Puis ensuite un pauvre guerrier faillit se faire:

-embrocher par la lance de Saga qui avait glissé des mains de son propriétaire.

-couper le bras par l'épée de Kanon que ce dernier avait laissé sur une branche d'arbre et qui est tombé quand il s'est reposé contre le tronc.

-transpercer par une flèche d'Aioros car le gold avait voulut tirer les yeux bandés.

-glisser sur la massue de Bud que ce dernier avait posé par terre.

-assommer par le fusil de Syd qui avait été mis en appui sur un mur et qui était tombé au moment où il attrapais une pièce en dessous.

Le guerrier refusa de les ré-avoir le lendemain (on se demande pourquoi?).

Enfers de Hel:

Vers 11heures du soir Angelo fut appelé par Hel et apprit plusieurs nouvelles techniques:

-l'immobilisation du crabe (essayer sur des âmes en fuites)

-les pinces écrasantes (essayer sur de pauvres types qui n'avait rien demandé)

-entre autres...

Royaume de Zeus:

Le lion d'or s'entraina à faire de nouvelles attaques de foudres (et aussi alimenté tout un sanctuaire en électricité).

Gare quelconque:

Shaka venait (enfin) d'arriver à la gare prévue puis ensuite, accompagné par un guerrier, il arriva chez les Titans. Où il s'endormit rapidement.

Et voilà! Encore une fois, désolé du retard mais j'ai eu des petits ennuis (j'ai perdu mon brouillon de l'histoire et j'ai arrêtée de le chercher il y a peu... Je sais, j'ai un peu ratée les derniers mais j'ai fini le nouveau brouillon de ce chapitre très tard alors j'étais épuisée mais il fallait qu'il ait une taille raisonnable...


	5. Information importante

Je suis désolé, mais la fanfic va être en pause le temps que je réécrive au brouillon TOUT les chapitres. Vu que sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à la finir. Par contre, j'ai retrouvée les brouillons de ma tout première fanfic et j'ai eu une idée, je vais la relire, la corriger et la modifier et je vous la publierais comme le cross-over pokémon/saint seiya que je vous promettais depuis quelque temps. J'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ou qui lisent cette fanfic et me commente. Je pense que je reprendrais cette fanfic vers Noël mais je ne vous garantis absolument rien... Pour ceux qui veulent me faire des propositions pour le cross-over, vous avez (à peu près) jusqu'au 01/08/2013, le premier chapitre sera déjà posté mais cela sera seulement la présentation de mes 3 personnages (et de leurs pokémons) créé(e)s exprès pour cette fanfic. Désolé, et à bientôt.


End file.
